Enemy or True Love?
by Alice and Rain 4 ever
Summary: My name is Alice and...I'm a Vampire. We're supposed to be enemy's with the Lycans or Werewolves whatever you wish to call them. There's just one small problem...I've fallen in love with one of them.


**Hiya! Long time no see! So I've started to watch Underworld again and I forgot how awesome it is so I'm going to start another story with Alice and Rain and It's going to be a crossover with Underworld and Resident Evil. Personally, I think it would've been really sexy to see Alice as a Vampire and Rain as a Werewolf, and just like Underworld, who wouldn't want to see a Vampire and a Werewolf fall in love? I think its cute...just like hybrid babies. Maybe Alice and Rain will get a surprise...and biologically, it can't happen but I will find a way...I always find a way. So enough with the talking, let's get this show on the road.**

On a dark foggy night, Alice, daughter of Vampire lord William III, hung upside down in a deep slumber only to be woken up by a knock on her door. Her electric blue eyes snapped open and she slowly lowered herself back on the ground quickly answering the door with her speed. "Mother? Is everything alright?"

"Yes everything's fine, I was just coming up here to check on you...did I wake you?"

"No...I was already up" she lied.

"Alice...something's bothering you, I know this because you have a certain look in your eyes. Its been obvious ever since you were young"

"Mother I assure you i'm fine...nothing's bothering me"

"Are you s-"

"Your highness the time has come, lord William has awaken!" one of the servants said loudly.

"We will be down in a minuet" the servant nodded.

"Yes your highness" he replied while crossing his arm over his chest and left the room.

_ "Father..."_ Alice whispered to herself.

"I bet this is bothering you now isn't it? Your father is the cause behind your discomfort isn't he?" her mother asked looking straight into her daughters eyes.

Alice made eye contact with her mother for a split second and walked out of the room with no words being said, her mother following shortly after.

Once Alice was in the main hall of the kingdom with her mother, her father sat up from his throne and slowly walked over to the two female vampires. "Alice...my have you grown, I remember you as a small child...so young, so innocent" he paused. "But that was a hundred years ago. Just look at you now, you're a splitting image of your mother...eyes and all" William finished with two fingers underneath Alice's chin, his eyes darting towards his wife.

"So tell me...what happened around here while I was asleep?" William said turning his back to both of them.

"Everything stood the same...nothing has changed" Alice stated as she crossed her arms and looked at the ground.

"How strange...I would've expected the Lycans to keep giving us trouble"

"The Lycans have made no attempt to harm us ever since the...incident"

"Maybe they know now not to mess with Vampire's"

"Father I'm very happy that you're finally awake, but I would rather be alone right now" Alice said looking her father in the eye.

"I understand, a woman needs her space. You know, you were always so independent growing up, now I see what you mean by nothing's changed, but whenever you feel like talking, I'll be here"

"Yes I know...I'll be in my room if you need me" Alice turned around quickly, trying to get away from him as soon as possible.

Once Alice was out of sight, William called over his wife for a favor. "Claudia I have a favor to ask"

"What is it?"

"I need Alice to do a small task for me"

"What kind of task?"

"I need her to find out information about the Lycans, they're being awfully quiet"

"William...what are you planning to do with our daughter?"

"I want her to find a Lycan, get information from it, and after that we attack them" he answered simply.

"But William, they've done nothing to us for over a century and I will not endanger our daughter with such a task" "I've seen what Alice is capable of while she was growing up and I'm sure she can handle herself, the Lycans must be killed by our hands. Now go" William commanded sending Claudia up to Alice's room.

Alice couldn't piece together what had just happened. The only recent memory she had with her father wasn't very pleasant. That incident she mentioned was a massacre between the vampires and the Lycans. Her father declared war on them and ambushed them. The horrible screams of innocent children with their mothers, along with the sickening sound of bones being cracked was just too much to bare and to forget about, no matter how hard she tried.

"What are you father..." Alice said out loud hearing her door open.

"Alice can I have a word with you?" Claudia questioned.

"Of course mother, what is it?" Alice answered back, losing her train of thought.

"Its about your father"

"What about him?" Alice asked, her voice drowned in hatred.

"He wants you to do a task for him"

"About what?" Alice waited.

"He wants you to get information from a Lycan" Claudia finished seriously.

"What? I'm not going to kill a Lycan for information and then what? Kill every other Lycan alive for no reason?! No, I'm not going to do it" Alice argued.

"Alice, I know you and your father haven't been on good terms with each other, but I just don't want anything to happen to you"

"What's he going to do kill me?"

"I'm trying to prevent something like that from happening, I don't know what your father thinks anymore" Claudia replied.

Alice looked to the side for a while to think this through before answering. "Alright I'll do it...for you. I'm sorry for my tone of voice but I just wasn't expecting father to even wake up. I thought he was dead, I guess I was sadly mistaken"

"I thought the same but everything will be alright. I'm just glad you considered it, for me" Claudia finished as she hugged her daughter and left the room. Alice stared out of her window for a long time finally realizing what she had just done.

"Find out information about the Lycans, but for what? What are you planning to do father?" Alice contemplated to herself, hanging upside down after a while to sleep until the night returns again.

**Sorry it was a little short. I'm still going to continue Will we be okay, I just started this story so you guys don't die of boredom while you wait. The last chapter of Will we be okay is going to be longer than the others since its going to be the ending of the story, so hang in there! Anyways, let me know what you guys thought about this story, I'd love to hear what everyone thought about it :) See ya! :)**


End file.
